


Man On A Mission

by DallonsLegs



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drunk!Tyler, Fluff, M/M, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonsLegs/pseuds/DallonsLegs
Summary: A short oneshot of drunk Tyjo





	Man On A Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my sister's drunk step dad.

"Mm.. Good night, Joshie.." Tyler slurs with a shit eating grin on his face. He threw all his weight onto Josh, who was trying to watch a movie. "C'mon, Tyler. Go to bed, I'll be in there later." Josh grumbles, slightly annoyed over Brendon passing out on his feet. "I love yoouuu.." Tyler draws out, followed by a yawn. "How much did Brendon give you to drink, Ty?" Josh sits up on his elbows to look properly at his drunk boyfriend. "Mm.. one.. no two- one. Five!" Tyler giggles. Josh raises his eyebrow, "Five what?"

Tyler starts to double over in laughter. "Yes!" He screams as he throws his arms out to the side, only to be slapped back down onto Josh. The older boy blinks slowly at Ty and shakes his head. "Alright. I'm taking you to bed." Josh slips his feet out from under Brendon and lifts Tyler up bridal style and starts walking towards their room.

Tyler starts squirming, "I can.. walk my-myself!" Josh tries to make it before Tyler jumps out of his arms, but to his luck Tyler is free in seconds. "No no no! Josh!" Tyler points at the fridge. "Five bowls of cereal. I had five bowls of cereal. FIVE. Josh. Joshie!" Tyler's waving his arms around like crazy. "Five bowls, Josh. I'm a- a man on a mission. A man on a mission, Joshie." 

Josh cracks a small smile. "Baby, you only had two." Tyler pauses and gives Josh the most confused look. Josh starts laughing "Two." he lifts up his hand that has all but two fingers down. Tyler then steps a little closer. "Run that by me again?" Josh just smirks and simply says: "I'm going to kick Brendon's ass."

Tyler's eyes go big. "He'll hear you. shh." He says covering Josh's mouth along with his own. Josh grabs Tyler's wrist and continues to lead him to their bed. Tyler still had his hand over his mouth when they finally entered the room. Josh was preparing the bed for his lover while Tyler stumbled around everything.

"Okay, Tyty. Let's get you into bed." Josh pats the pillow. Tyler belly flops onto the well made bed and just lays there. "C'mon, Tyler." Josh practically groans. Tyler then made eye contact to say: "I'm selling the house to Dallon, dude."

Josh gave in and just laughed his ass off. "I actually hate you! I can't be mad at you!" Josh says inbetween fits of giggles. Tyler hummed and proceeded to crawl into bed. "I'm being serious, Josh." Josh wiped a tear from his face and kissed Tyler's temple. "Good night, baby."

Tyler just smiled and hummed in response.


End file.
